BirthdayWhat's that!
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: Light and Shadow are both ageless. But Light discovers a thing called a 'Birthday'. Can Shadow and Tails help explain what it is BEFORE he has a mental breakdown? Light the hedgehog is Light's Memory's OC R&R please?


**Hey everybody! What time is it?...(no its not Adventure Time! XD ) Its Co- Author Time with Light's Memory and Regular sonic fan ! :D Just like the last time the plot belongs to Lights Memory he wrote this fic as well, I just fixed it up a bit and posted it! X3 However this story is different in the sense that Light's Memory's OC is making an appearance! :D **

**We don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. they belong to SEGA/ Sonic Team and Lights the hedgehog belongs to Light's Memory **

**~Enjoy!~ ^^**

* * *

Light's POV

I walked down the streets of Station Square, I have come a long way to getting my memory back since two months ago. I have grown accustom to the ways of this generation. Its rather laid back for my taste. Why? I'm not sure. Maybe it has to do with the rest of my uncovered memory.

As I walk down the street, I greet people who greet me, and nod to those who nod to me. These humans don't seem too familiar with me,they must not be used to a yellow Hedgehog. They all know Sonic and his friends though.

According to Sonic and Tails, this planet is filled with them. They're not a bad race at all when you think about it. Intelligent, athletic, skilled,understanding,adaptible. Pretty much an all around species. They very in size, height, and weight. Not a single one looks like another. ...Save for two identical females who talked to me for a little while

I picked up my pace to a jog, and jogged past a few buildings. Stores mainly. And the dinner. Something caught my eye as I passed the dinner so I stopped to see what was going on.

I looked inside the window to see a group of people sitting at a long table, doing what appears to be singing, to a much smaller male human, who was sitting in front of a large cake with lit candles stuck in it. What are they doing? The little boy (as they call them) was looking a little embarrassed at their singing. As soon as they stopped singing, the little boy blew out the lit candles. They all cheered and yelled something.

I pressed my ear to the window to try to hear but I couldn't hear it. I looked inside and saw a big hanging banner strung out across the ceiling. The large banner said, 'Happy Birthday'.

...What's a Birthday? ...Do they hurt? ...Is it a ritual? ...I'm puzzled. I look at my chest to see if the little voice inside my head could answer.

...Nothing. ...Well be that way then! I'll just go ask Sonic! ...Actually, I'll have to ask Tails. Sonic is searching for the fifth Chaos Emerald. He said he didn't want me to go with him incase I have one of my, 'Moments'.

Well I finally have something to do now. I step away from the window, surge my energy through my body, and take off to the skys in search of Tails.

I landed in front of Tails' house a little too hot. I've got to work on my high speed landings.I walked inside to find no one in the living room. I knew Tails didn't come in here often but he could at LEAST use his couch a little. ...Besides naps.

I walk into his garage/workshop to find him at his desk working on his Chaos Emerald tracker. The last time we used that, I ended up frozen in my own ice due to that accursed Silver person!

"Have you cured cancer yet?" I asked him jokingly. The joke made me feel really uneasy as soon as I said it for some reason. He turned around and looked at me for a moment.

"...I was joking." I said.

"Oh! Ya right! Good one Light!" He said catching on. I walked up to him as he turned back to his work.

"I think I've just about got the bugs worked out. I just need my screwdriver over there and a few more minutes." He said pointing in a random direction without looking away at the mention of his screwdriver.

"Minutes turn into hours and hours turn into days, Tails." I said pulling out another random piece of wisdom that came out of nowhere. I created a screwdriver with my power and gave it to him. He took it subconsciously, probably not knowing its not his, and started working away.

"Say Tails, I was in town today and I saw these humans in a dinner having a ritual called a Birthday. Do you know what that is? A Birthday?" I asked.

He froze for a moment. And then looked at me. "...A birthday?" He asked. I hope I haven't interfered with something important!

"Y-ya." I replied cautiously. He looked at me with big eyes. "You mean, you DON'T know what a birthday is?!" He asked.

...Ok. I'm confused. Am I supposed to fear it? Or learn about it? "N-no?" I replied.

He gave me a shocked look. He thought for a moment. And then looked at me again.

"Well, a birthday is the day someone is born into the world. Now, people celebrate the day of birth every year on the same day. A birthday marks someones age." He replied.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Age?" I asked.

He didn't look as surprised this time. "Well, humans and animals alike do something called aging. Its the process on starting young and becomeing old . In the process, we become taller, smarter, wiser, and stronger!" He told me.

I looked at him a moment. Then I thought of something... "Do you have a birthday?" I asked him. He justed nodded with a, 'Mmhm'.

I thought again. "Do... I have a birthday?" I asked.

He looked at me with a sadder expression. "Well... I don't know. You probably do." He said.

"When is it?" I asked getting a little excited.

"I... Don't know." He said. "Listen, your ageless. I could run tests on you, day and night and probably never come up with an accurate answer. I really have no way of telling how old you are!" He said.

Well then... I'm not sure what to think... I looked at him. I'm not sure what to say either. "...Thank you for answering my question." I said. I then turned around and walked out the door.

I walked for a little. Not really sure where to go right now. But I'm just... Going. Ageless...

'There is someone who might be able to help you understand better.' My little voice told me. I know who that person is. But I REALLY don't want to see him...

'You may never understand then.' My voice told me. Well why don't you just tell me then?

'You are to incompetent to understand what I'd tell you.' It said.

It never thinks I'm good enough to know anything. I surged my power though me once again and took to the skys to find him.

I flew around at about 30 feet off the ground. Low enough to look around, high enough to not hit anything. ...Except that five story building I didn't see. ...I still have to pay for the window.

I flew away from the city and towards the western mountains, remembering where he was. I hope he's still not upset with me. We've brawled twice already. He almost beat me the second time. The first time... I accidentally teleported him to the center of the earth...

I scanned the mountain side to see if he was climbing anywhere. I noticed a open ridge in the mountain side and flew in that direction.

I came about 10 feet from the ridge and saw something coming towards me on my right. I spun my body to the right, and did a quick barrel role to the left, dodging it. I flew in the direction the projectile came from and dodged a few more by rolling left and right.

I landed roughly right in front of the attacker, and quickly thrusted a ball of light into his chest, causing it to explode. The small explosion blew me back a few feet, and threw him almost of the ridge.

"Ughh... N-not bad..." He said. I quickly ran over to him and levitated him back up. "I didn't come to fight you Shadow. I wanted to ask you something." I told him.

He looked at me. "YOU want to ask ME a question. I don't think where on the same terms here." He said, obviously still upset with me.

"I just want to know about birthdays." I told him.

His jaw dropped and looked at me like I'm an idiot.

'...Or he might kill you.' The little voice in my head told me.

"WHY WOULD YOU COME ALL THE WAY HERE, JUST TO ASK ME ABOUT BIRTHDAYS!?" He yelled. The ground began to shake a little.

"I-I just figured I'd ask you because aparently I'm ageless and so are you!" I said a little loudly trying to keep my balance.

I looked up to see snow come pileing down the moutain side. "AVALANCHE!" I yelled. It was comin fast! REAL FAST!

"WHAT THE F-" Shadow started before I cut him off by jumping in front of him and creating a small forcefield to protect us.

Man this is alot of snow! I-its to heavy! C-can't! Hold it! "Sh-Shadow!" I started. He looked at me quickly. I was starting to lose concsiosness.

"Ch-chaos C-control!" I yelled trying to get him to take a hint. He quickly pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "CHAOS CONTROL!" He yelled. I fainted.

*later in a grassy meadow*

...Uuuuuugh... I looked up dizzily. The only thing I see is the sky. And... Shadow. I leaned up, the dizziness clearing, and looked over at Shadow. He was staring at me.

"Y-you could have left me... But y-you... Saved me?" I said surprised. Me and him don't really see eye to eye. He closed his eyes and looked down.

"Everyone deserves an answer." He said. "Sonic told me you had lost your memory like I did. He said it was something we had in common. I told him that was all we had. Apparently, I was wrong. We are both ageless. And we both possess great power. So. Are you happy? You've proven the Ultimate Life form wrong about something." He said.

"Mmmmm. It is rather contenting." I said. He smirked.

"Being ageless doesn't mean you don't have birthdays. For being ageless, birthdays just prove that no matter how old your body is, it won't stop working anytime soon." He said.

'Happy now?' The voice in me asked. I just looked straight ahead for a moment. Then got up. And walked away.

"Just because we saved each other's lives doesn't mean where even." Shadow yelled. I stopped and looked over my shoulder. I nodded to him, and continued walking.

*20 minutes later*

I walked and walked. Don't really know where to go. But, just walking. And thinking. Thinking of what Shadow said.

Now I know people must think, 'Oh well, its another birthday. Lets celebrate it one day and forget about it the next.'. I don't see why they'd think that. But Im sure they do.

From what I'm told so far, birthdays are a marker of the year to date the day you started to live. Why celebrate it one day? Why not celebrate living everyday? And not just for one person, but for anyone and everyone!

...Maybe im just over reacting. Maybe its not so special. Well. ...Not to me anyway. Or Shadow. Were going to live for ever sooo... Why bother?

Ya... I'm just over reacting. Thats all.

I finally decide to walk back to Tails'. Maybe Sonic's back with another emerald? ...Meh. What are the chances. He couldn't have done it THAT quick.

I walk up to the house to find it dark inside. Maybe Tails went to bed? Or maybe he's not there. I don't know. I walk up to the door and look up into the stary sky. Is it dark already?

I always felt like I belonged up there, in space with the stars. I don't need to breath so why not?

...Nah. I probably have a responsibility down here anyway. I turn and open the door, and close the door behind me quietly, as I walk in.

All of a sudden, the lights flashed on quickly, and almost everyone I knew was standing in the living room staring at me!

"SURPRISE!" They yelled. I was taken off guard by all of this and flinched into a defensive position. I recognized everyone who was here, and calmed my nerves.

Lets see here, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Big, and Cream! Even Shadow and Rouge! Oh and... Blaze? I got red in the face quickly. I then noticed everyone was staring at me silently. As if they're waiting for something. I must have missed something while counting everyone. I got even redder.

"Um... Did you ask something?" I asked Tails. He laughed.

"I said did we surprise you?" He repeated.

"W-well... Ya!" I said. They all laughed.

"What's all of this about?" I asked. Tails looked at me.

"Well, yesterday I got a call from Shadow saying that you was asking about birthdays. So after our talk, I decided to have a small party for you today since we don't know your actual, birth date!" He replied. I looked at Shadow after Tails finished.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked. He smirked.

"Believe it or not, a whole day. I teleported us to G.U.N. Right afterward, I dragged your unconscious body half way to Tails' House and stopped half way to make it look real." He replied. I was shocked at this.

I looked back at Tails. Then at everyone else. Then back at Tails.

"Soooooo... What now?" I asked.

"Well, we can either just talk and enjoy each others company right now, or we could eat cake!" He replied.

Wow. These birthday partys aren't very complicated. 'You have no idea.' My voice said to me. I just ignored it and looked at everyone.

"What should we do first?" I asked them.

"LETS EAT CAKE!" Vector yelled.

"YA! CAKE! CAKE! CAKE!" Charmy chanted.

'I swear, there is SOMETHING wrong with that boy.' My little voice said.

"Me and my mom made the cake! Cheese helped to!" Cream said excited.

"I'm sure he did a great job too!" I told her. She and Cheese beamed joy. I love it when she does that. It reminds me of someone, but I can't remember who...

"I want to eat cake! Especially if it was made by Creeam!" Big said in his usual happy voice.

"Well cake it is then!" I said. Everyone cheered loudly and dug into the cake.

*10 minutes later*

I was watching everyone eat cake and talk with one another. I ate a piece as well, but didn't taste it. Kinda pointless to eat if there's nothing to fill and if I can't taste. I was busy thinking and didn't notice Blaze walk up to me.

"Hey Light! Happy... Maybe birthday!" She said and giggled. I blushed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Heh thanks." I said.

"I have something for you." She said. "Hold out your hands and close your eyes!" She instructed. I did so.

Something soft, small, and pretty light was placed in my hands. "Open." She said. I opened my eyes and was surpised at what I saw.

"BLUE!" I yelled. It was Blue! My pet chao! I thought he was lost or hurt! He looked up at me and flew into my face with a hug. I hugged back.

"W-where did you find him?!" I asked Blaze. She giggled.

"I found him in the city. He was injured in a back ally. I nursed him back to health and was just about ready to give him back but I didn't know how. I thought you didn't want to see me after that day. You where so upset when you thought you lost him forever." She replied.

"I would always want to see you!" I said. I then looked at her and held my breath. ...I-I didn't mean to say that out loud!

"O-oh! ...W-well..." She said blushing.

* * *

**Sorry ,crappy place to end the chapter I know! DX But I didn't wanna make this chapter too long, the next chapter will be coming shortly though! So what did ya think ? Please R&R and tell us what ya think? And be sure to give tons of praise to Light's Memory for another awesome job! X3 If ya wanna see more of Lights the hedgehog contact Light's Memory!**

**Well,See ya! :D **


End file.
